1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module, and particularly to a mounting component thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of an optical module as a conventional technique of optical modules is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-33765. In this optical module, a groove for mounting an optical fiber and two grooves for mounting a guide pin are formed in a central portion of a substrate by anisotropic etching of Si, and an optical device is arranged on a marker for mounting an optical device, and fixed with solder. The optical fiber is placed in alignment with a fiber mounting groove on the substrate and fixed with a resin and an optical fiber holder having an optical fiber holding groove, and guide pins are placed in alignment with the guide pin mounting grooves on the substrate and fixed with a resin and a cap having a fiber-holder fitting groove and guide pin holding grooves.
In the optical module described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-33765, the optical fiber is fixed on the substrate by means of an adhesive resin and the optical fiber holder having an optical fiber holding groove. It is necessary to form the optical fiber holding groove on the optical fiber holder with comparatively high accuracy.
When the optical fiber holder is placed on the optical fiber that is disposed at an aligned position on the substrate, the optical fiber holder may happen to apply a force to the optical fiber such that the optical fiber is displaced.